Извинение Чиза
Извинение Чиза ( ) — десятая песня 4 сезона, и пятая из шести песен, исполненных в серии «Гордость Пинки». Первый стих имеет мелодию, использующуюся в песне «Король — организатор вечеринок». Чиз Сэндвич признаётся Пинки Пай в том, что благодаря ей он научился устраивать вечеринки. Также песня является шестым треком в альбоме Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Сэндвич ::Я приукрасил жизнь свою, не всё я рассказал. ::Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, за то, что я солгал... ::Я заводилой не бывал, скорей наоборот — ::Никогда я не умел веселить народ... ::Но вот однажды, в Понивилль на праздник я попал, ::И мир увидел я таким, каким еще не знал! ::Всюду смех и радость, и улыбки тут и там! ::И до конца не мог поверить я своим глазам! ::Тогда решил я жизнь свою навек переменить! ::И стал Чиз Сэндвич до упаду всех вокруг смешить! ::Я вечеринки проводил, сложней день ото дня! ::Нет никого в Эквестрии, кто бы не знал меня! ::Только это всё случилось потому ::(Ты так и знай), ::Что тот первый чудо-праздник провела Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Я? :Чиз Сэндвич: Да! :Пинки Пай: Правда?! :Чиз Сэндвич: Правда! :Пинки Пай: Это я'' устроила ту потрясающую вечеринку, которая вдохновила тебя на то, чтобы стать потрясающим организатором вечеринок? :'Чиз Сэндвич': Клянусь тебе сыром! :спуска вниз :'Радуга Дэш': Эй, вы двое, хватит вам уже. Вы должны закатить для меня потрясающую вечеринку! :'Пинки Пай': Да! :'Чиз Сэндвич': Сделаем это! :'Пай и Чиз Сэндвич' ::Кто проведёт вечеринку? Мы с тобой вдвоём! ::А значит, веселее праздник создаём. ::Объединим идеи, устроим мы сюрприз. ::Вас развлекать сегодня будут Пинки Пай и Чиз! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|300px :'Сэндвич' ::I fear I told a little fib about my pony past ::I hope that when you hear the truth, you will not be aghast ::I wasn't quite the super party pony like I claim ::The fact is that I was so shy, nopony knew my name ::I stumbled into Ponyville one afternoon by chance ::And found the biggest ever celebration party dance ::Everything was perfect, cheer was filling up the place ::And I saw that everypony had a smile upon their face ::I vowed that day to change my life, the past I did set free ::For now Cheese Sandwich was a party pony full of glee ::A super duper party pony -- that's what I became ::I traveled all Equestria, and all did know my name ::But that never would have happened on my own, I'll tell you why ::For the one who threw that party, it was you, Pinkie Pie. :'Пинки Пай': Me? :'Чиз Сэндвич': Yes! :'Пинки Пай': Hah, really?! :'Чиз Сэндвич': Really! :'Пинки Пай': So ''I was the pony that threw the awesomely spectacular party that inspired you to become an awesome spectacular party thrower? :Чиз Сэндвич: Swear on Camembert! :спуска вниз :Радуга Дэш: Enough with the warm fuzzy stuff, you two. It's my birth-iversary, and you gotta throw me a bash! :Пинки Пай: Yeah! :Чиз Сэндвич: Let's go! :Пай и Чиз Сэндвич ::Super duper party ponies -- that is me and you ::A party thrown by one is good, but not as great as two ::Come on and let's join forces, have twice the expertise ::Now let's all go to the party planned by Pinkie Pie and Cheese! Другие версии en:Cheese Confesses pl:Cheese Confesses fr:Cheese Confesses Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона